


Escenas perdidas II

by Van_Krausser



Category: White Collar
Genre: Angst with a Happy Ending, Cerebro marca Acme, Extraño mis otp, M/M, Multi, OT3, fics y novelones pichurrientos
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-01-15
Updated: 2018-01-15
Packaged: 2019-03-05 04:42:26
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,870
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13380408
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Van_Krausser/pseuds/Van_Krausser
Summary: Otra serie de escenas perdidas en la relación de Peter y Neal, vista de muy cerca por Elizabeth y Mozzie.Perdón por mi terquedad, pero es que cada capítulo de la serie me mataba, así, en serio.la OT3 Me llegó como a cucarachita rastrera, y sin esperármelo. Un par de escenas geniales, y ya había yo caído por el piso, con el cerebro frito, en serio.





	Escenas perdidas II

**Author's Note:**

> Al final, tiene unos pocos spoilers del 1x04. Muy mínimos, de verdad.   
> Y sigo en la linea del Preslash. Sorry, no puedo evitarlo.

Química

Hay algo que Elizabeth aun no termina de comprender, y es esa extraña química que se ha ido formando entre su esposo y Caffrey, que en lugar de ser instantánea, como ocurrió con ella, ha sido paulatina, lenta, pero muy evidente.

Su atracción entre Peter y ella es producto del amor que diez años de matrimonio, y un poco de tiempo que permanecieron en un divertido noviazgo, además de todo lo que eso implica, ha cultivado. Los pequeños detalles, la confianza, una enorme comunicación sostenida en cualquier situación. Eso la lleva a verlo atractivo, le permite entender la “química” que hay entre ambos, que la hace verlo con ojos de admiración cuando sabe que ha tenido éxito en el trabajo que realiza. La hace pensar en nuevos juegos de pareja y nuevas situaciones que puedan aumentar esa “química”.

Lo que no entiende aun, por más que ha tratado de descubrirlo, es por qué Neal Caffrey también siente esa “química” con su marido. No logra entenderlo, porque hay muchos factores que no sucedieron como en su relación.

Podría ennumerar esos factores perfectamente bien. Por ejemplo: Caffrey tiene menos tiempo de conocerlo, que podrían ser cinco años, por los que permaneció encerrado en prisión. Y su relación no fue como una relación normal de un policía y un ladrón, sino como una relación competitiva, para ver quién se quedaba con la recompensa -es decir, por el hecho de que Peter consideraba a Neal su recompensa; o sea, verlo encerrado, fuera de circulación, por supuesto que si hablamos en otros términos, sería muy, muy extraño.

Ahora bien, Peter nunca, jamás invitó a cenar, a comer, o siquiera a tomar una copa o una taza de café a Neal.

Jamás le envió un detalle, o un regalo -aunque Neal sí lo hizo; le envió las tarjetas de cumpleaños-, ni le llegó a decir algo acerca de su aspecto personal, intelectual, ni le hizo comentario alguno de su carisma o sus talentos. Ella lo hubiese sabido, de boca del mismo Peter, y sin que él se percatara que se lo estaba diciendo.

Por supuesto, sabe que su esposo jamás le habría dado a Caffrey un motivo especial para que se interesara en él, a no ser que, como le había confiado Peter días después de la conversación que tuviera en la prisión con Neal -antes de que decidiera tomarlo bajo su custodia-, de que conocía su vida con lujo de detalles, tal vez había visto en él algo que lo hubiese atraído.

Bien, uno de esos días en que tuviese oportunidad, le preguntaría. Porque a Elizabeth no le gusta quedarse con dudas. Además, conociendo a Caffrey, sabe que se lo dirá. Tal vez no abiertamente, pero ella es inteligente, ¿no? Cualquier indicio que él le de, lo sabrá descifrar.

 

 

El espacio personal.

Algo que ha notado Peter al paso de las semanas, mientras trabaja, literalmente hablando, hombro con hombro junto a Neal Caffrey, es que su espacio personal se ha reducido considerablemente.

Antes de Neal, ninguno de sus compañeros, o de sus aprendices, o de sus jefes siquiera, se había acercado a él de esa forma, tocándolo todo el tiempo sin usar las manos, pero sí la mayor parte de su cuerpo.

Es decir. Neal se pasa casi todo el tiempo pegado a su brazo, con las manos metidas en los bolsillos del pantalón, caminando a su lado como si fuese su sombra, o mejor dicho, su siamés.

O cuando tiene algún documento/objeto/cosa/loquesea que estén revisando, en sus manos, siente el calor del pecho de Caffrey en su hombro, o su respiración cerca de su cuello. Claro, es un poco más alto que él. Probablemente por eso Neal siempre se le encarama, para alcanzar a ver desde atrás de su hombro.

Hubo un tiempo, en las primeras semanas, que había pensado en comentarle algo acerca de su pequeña privacidad intangible, pero el trabajo lo hacía olvidar cada uno de esos incidentes, porque en realidad no tenían importancia. Al menos no para él.

De hecho, parece que ha olvidado su primer encuentro después de cuatro años de no verse, cuando Caffrey casi le pidió permiso para alcanzar el trozo de basurilla que tenía en su saco. No lo tocó en lo absoluto, eso fue extraño, pero tampoco le dio mucha importancia.

Lo que sí ha sucedido es que con el paso del tiempo, Peter Burke se ha percatado que parte de la personalidad de Neal lo lleva a olvidarse de ese concepto del espacio personal. Por el momento decidió dejar las cosas como están, porque aunque no lo reconozca abiertamente, la forma como Caffrey lo trata, le habla, le comparte su conocimiento, lo consulta, y especialmente, le sonríe -a veces se le figura que tiene la misma sonrisa distintiva de Elizabeth en su mirada, aunque es absurdo-, le hace sentirse bien, importante, confiado.

Y con eso, por supuesto que no le importa que su espacio personal haya desaparecido al lado de Caffrey.

 

 

Confianza

Elizabeth le tiene mucha confianza a Peter.

Sabe a primera vista que no le miente, que jamás la engañaría, y que por ningún motivo, le haría una mala jugada.

Es esa clase de confianza que se forja entre amigos. Porque ella se ha empeñado en ser amiga de su marido, y Peter ha hecho lo mismo, al ser guiado por ella, por supuesto. Ha confiado en él desde que decidió que deseaba compartir su vida, y se la tendrá en ese finito concepto del “que la muerte los separe”.

Elizabeth también puede decir que le tiene bastante confianza a Neal Caffrey como para pensar que él podría mentirle, o jugarle sucio, o intentar hacer que su marido la engañe. Prácticamente, le conoce a través de los ojos de Peter, y su intuición acerca de que su relación está segura, nunca le ha fallado. Sabe que Neal primero la consultaría, le pediría su permiso, y después, le devolvería a Peter íntegro y cien por ciento seguro de que la ama más que a su propia vida.

Es curioso que haya sucedido así. Más ahora que Neal se ha mantenido cerca de él, en cierta forma, complementando un equilibrado triángulo entre ellos. Debe ser ese halo de romanticismo en el que vive y se mueve, lo que obliga a actuar así con ella. No rivales, cuidando al hombre que es ahora parte de su universo, y que supuestamente, será sólo por cuatro años.

Tanto Eli como Neil pueden apostar que será más tiempo.

 

 

El FBI y ellos

Peter ha pensado que es una idea descabellada. Ellos, como equipo, aunque dentro del FBI, han dado varios pasos lejos de la misma agencia en cuanto a métodos y resolución de casos. Pero en parte es algo bueno. Si Neal no le estuviese ayudando, tal vez estaría atorado en varios de esos casos difíciles de cerrar por los absurdos tecnicismos legales.

Eso se lo agradece. Su paz mental, de verdad.

Jones y la novata les siguen el rastro, pero no han podido alcanzarlos. Por supuesto, él tiene a Neal, y eso es decir suficiente. Uno de los más brillantes falsificadores que ha conocido, un tipo encantador y endemoniadamente inteligente, trabajando a su lado como si fuesen colegas, y a veces más que eso. Amigos, claro. Amigos y colegas. Más que entendible.

Perdió por completo la fecha en la que de pronto, casi sin darse cuenta, la “estricta” relación de trabajo pasó a ser una tímida amistad, misma que se ha fortalecido bastante. Porque Peter ahora se preocupa demasiado por el bienestar de Neal cuando van detrás de algún delincuente peligroso y armado. Por supuesto que dejó de pensar en celar a Elizabeth cuando hablaban de él, y para recalcarlo, de forma muy animada. No recuerda tampoco en qué momento empezó a compartir sus almuerzos con él de manera amistosa.

Incluso el capitán de la división le ha hecho algunos comentarios acerca de esa relación que llevan. A veces lo mira de una forma demasiado inquisitiva, precisamente en esos momentos en que está explicando que “Neal ha descubierto...”, “Neal sugirió...”, Neal esto, o aquello. Y a veces tiene que guardar silencio para reestructurar sus informes sin mencionarlo.

Jones al principio se sentía incómodo. Pero lo entiende. Es el típico agente que no tiene mucho de extraordinario en su vida. Es un buen tipo, es inteligente también, pero no trasciende.

Porque caray, el que haya pensado que tenía una novia, esa vez que Elizabeth y su amiga Dana fueron a buscarlo, ha sido la idea y el comentario más irritante que ha escuchado de él.

La novata aun es alguien que no descifra totalmente. Sabe que lo admira, que pidió su traslado a la División de Cuello Blanco para aprender de él, y que es muy eficiente. Chica lista, claro que mucho menos que su Eli, pero se defiende. Aunque no le agrada mucho verla tratando de flirtear con Neal. Por la seguridad de ella, por supuesto. ¿Qué otra cosa podría ser?

¿El resto? A veces piensa que están en mundos tan aparte, que no entenderían esa forma en que Neal y él se han compenetrado tanto en el trabajo, que casi piensan como una sola cabeza. Aunque no reconocería jamás que la mayor parte de las deducciones las hace Caffrey. Nope. El es el detective, el tipo listo y el que hace cumplir la ley.

Neal sólo le ayuda. ¿De acuerdo?

 

 

  
Seguridad (un pequeño spoiler del 1x04)

Lo primero que pensó Neal al ver a Peter frente a él, en el estudio que June le arrendó, con una botella de vino tinto en una mano, un par de six-packs en la otra, y una sonrisa entre amistosa y suplicante, fue que estaba sufriendo visiones, y en mal momento. Tanto, que ni siquiera supo lo que estaba diciendo, tratando de no delatarse.

Sin embargo, eso último quedó opacado por la sorpresa, porque Peter le había llevado vino. ¡El, Peter! ¡Su guardián personal, labrando un momento así! ¿Acaso Elizabeth lo había sacado de casa por esa noche? ¿Le había dado permiso para una especie de “cita de último minuto”, con él?

O el mundo estaba llegando a su fin y él no se había enterado, o de verdad que se había perdido de algo importante.

Peter de inmediato se instaló, haciendo que Neal se sintiera extraño, pero no mal. Aunque fue sólo por un momento. Lo que Caffrey no podía ocultar era el nerviosismo de saber que Moz llegaría, y que Burke, ebrio y feliz, no dejaba de ser un detective. Uno muy bueno.

Pasó tal como temía que sucediera. Moz y Peter finalmente se conocieron, aunque el detective decidió no romper el anonimato de su amigo. Y Moz pronto le extendió su confianza. Tenía buen ojo para eso de saber reconocer a un buen tipo.

¿Lo peor? Que Moz y Peter empezaron a bromear a costa de él. ¡Eso era malo!

Ah, pero se las cobraría. De alguna forma, ya se divertiría él a costa de ellos. Por lo pronto, le agradaba verlos en esa rara convivencia. Peter Burke, agente del FBI, en plena camaradería con un par de delincuentes. Geniales, por cierto, pero al fin delincuentes.

Eso era tener una seguridad del tamaño de Norteamérica.


End file.
